No así, no con él
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Ella no podía estar así, no de esa manera con él. Ella era mía. Y se lo demostré. DEDICADO A DOBEXIISDOBS ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot.**

**No así, no con él. Narrado por Brick.**

Llovía. Me encanta la lluvia, me encanta gracias a ella. Ella empieza a girar debajo de la lluvia y a reír como una princesita, como un soplo de aire. Todos los chicos la miran y la desnudan con la mirada, y yo me enfado cuando lo hacen, la recorren descubriendo las curvas de su cuerpo que aparecen al pegarse la ropa a su precioso y esbelto cuerpo. Las chicas también la miraban, con odio, normal, MI pequeño caramelo era perfecta, nunca se ponía maquillaje y eso le permitía no solo ponerse a jugar bajo la lluvia sino también saber cuál era su belleza natural.

Pero había algo que me tenía cabreado, era él, ese maldito, Mitch. Mitch Michelston. Él la acaparaba, solo para él y ella le dejaba hacer lo que quisiese, no me gustaba ni un pelo, ella era MÍA, solo MÍA ¿se entiende bien o lo tengo que repetir?

Lo que sea, a lo que vamos, estaba en mi casa-mansión (ser hijo de un magnate millonario tiene sus beneficios), en el sofá de mi cuarto con los pies en el cojín de la cabeza y la cabeza en el suelo, pensando en qué le podría haber pasado a Bombón para aceptar a salir con él, con Mitch digo, porque ella lo odiaba, no más que yo pero la cosa es que ella no le tenía mucho cariño. Pensaba, pensaba en un millón de cosas, la mitad estúpida, porque la necesita como el aire, como el agua, ella era mi sol, mi luna y mi firmamento, ella era mí ser. Grité, grité con todas mis ganas, con todo mí ser y me despeiné hasta parecer un maldito loco, porque así estaba sin ella: como un asqueroso y odioso loco.

Ella se dejaba abrazar por ella, cambiaba su vestimenta por faldas cortas y camisas reveladoras, no quería que estuviese así, no con él, no sin mí. Porque aunque ella no quisiese esta vez me iba a comportar como un niño mimado e iba a traerla a mi lado, estuviera ella de acuerdo con esto o no.

Me puse mi sudadera roja, mi gorra hacia atrás, mis pantalones vaqueros negros caídos y mis zapatos de deporte rojo mate ¿mucho rojo? Y a ti que te importa.

Salí corriendo rumbo a su casa, no me daba tiempo ni a respirar, no quería, no podía. La necesitaba a mi lado AHORA creo que me salté un par (o siete u ocho) de semáforos en rojo y por poco no provoco tres accidentes en cadena, pero como habéis notado me importado me importaba un pimiento, si tenía que pagar algo ya lo pagaría mi padre.

Llegué a su casa para volverme como un rayo y esconderme en el pilar de su casa, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, menos mal sino pasaría mucha pero que mucha vergüenza, al fin y al cabo todavía no le había confesado mis sentimientos a la joven de los ojos rosa chicle.

Me asomé poco a poco y fui testigo de la conversación a gritos entre MI CHICA y Mitch. Él le tapó la boca a ella y le dijo en un susurro que fue audible para mí:

-Si no quieres que se entere tendrás que acostarte conmigo preciosa.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, mi chica no se acostaría con ese desgraciado, además me había dejado claro tan solo esa frase que ella no le quería, que él era tan solo un sucio chantajista y ella la víctima que sufría sus sucios chantajes.

Me apoyé en la pared de cara a ellos y les regalé mi típica sonrisa torcida. Él me miró como si fuese salido de otro mundo y ella me miró como si fuese su ángel salvador, me gustó mucho más la mirada de MI Bombón.

Me acerque a paso arrogante y observé con el ceño fruncido la mano enemiga que apresaba el brazo de mi chica, arqueé una ceja y miré a Mitch.

-Creo que es hora de que te la pires- le dije, él iba a protestar pero al ser consciente de mis puños cerrados se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Ella me abrazó nada más que él salió de la casa y hundió su carita en mi pecho. Le acaricié el pelo y con mis labios rocé su cabello, provocando que ella dejase de temblar y me mirara a los ojos -¿qué demonios fue eso peque?

-Él sabe algo –empezó titubeante y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- que yo no quiero que sepa nadie.

-¿No lo sé ni yo?

-No. Nunca te lo diría –fruncí el ceño ante esta conversación y ella me miró cayendo en la cuenta de sus palabras- ¡NO! ¡No eso, no pienses así! Yo… lo que yo… mal, Bombón, mal hecho… Me gustas.

Esto último lo dijo tan bajo que me fue difícil escucharlo. Pero lo escuché y mi corazón saltó de alegría, o, dios, al fin. Por fin ella era mía. Mía de verdad. Había vuelto a esconder su hermosa cara en mi pecho y me abrazaba fuertemente, como si me pudiese perder, ja, como si eso fuese a pasar.

Con cuidado le levanté el mentón y rocé su nariz con la mía, un roce suave que fue una pequeña caricia. Esta vez fueron mis labios los que se rozaron con los suyos, presionando suave y firmemente ¿lo mejor además de que ella me correspondió? Que estuvimos juntos después. Que ese beso fue una promesa que nunca se rompió.

**Hola hermosuras, aquí Lucero dando la lata otra vez.**

**Este Fan-Fic está dedicado a una pequeña llamada DobexiisDobs a la que yo ¡ADORO! Sigue así mi pequeñuela, espero de corazón que esta pequeña historia te haya gustado. Un besito amor, a ti y a todos los que lean mi One-shot.**

**Se despide:**

**Lucero Gómez.**

**P.D.: Si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario.**

**P.D. 2: ¿Qué tengo que mejorar?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicos, como veis me he decidido a hacer un final a esta historia ya que muchos me lo habéis pedido, explicaciones al final ¿vale?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se movían veloces disfrutando con las melódicas palabras que adornaban de forma sutil y elegante ese precioso libro de poesía que antaño le habían regalado.

Cerró el libro con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y miró a su alrededor dando un suave suspiro de aburrimiento. Su habitación estaba hecha un completo desastre. Más le valía ordenarla antes de que sus padres la viesen de esa manera, porque en serio…

¡Estaba fatal!

Suspiró de nuevo y levantándose perezosamente empezó a recoger su desastrosa habitación, que obviamente estaba pintada de rojo con motivos rosa claro que adornaban de forma elegante y desinteresada las paredes.

Recogió cosas que nunca pensó que estuviesen en su dormitorio:

- Calcetines sin pareja.

- Bombones caducados.

- Camisetas INCREIBLEMENTE sucias.

- Lazos de cuando era una enana.

- Miles, millones, billones, en serio, un montón increíble de cuadernos donde escribía todo lo que le pasaba en el día… Si no mal recuerda el primero se lo regaló Brick al ver que le gustaba en cantidad escribir.

- Una lista de deseos con cosas que hacerle a la fastidiosa de Princesa ¡Cómo la odiaba! Solo quería verle muerta.

- Una camiseta de Brick.

- Unos…

¡¿UNA CAMISETA DE BRICK!? Ah… ya se acordaba, ella había tenido pesadillas esa noche y le llamó para que durmiera con ella, se quedó toooda la noche agarrada a su brazo y se quedó dulcemente dormida ante la tierna mirada de Brick.

Dalia sonrió ante ese dulce recuerdo y sus ojos rojos miraron la fotografía donde ella y él posaban con Brick besándola en la mejilla.

La sonrisa que adornaba la hermosa cara de Dalia se ensanchó ante el dulce recuerdo que la foto le provocaba.

Era su cumpleaños y Brick la había sorprendido leyendo su novela favorita, traía un ramo de hemosísimas rosas rojas e hincándose de rodillas y con una sonrisa adornándole sus hermosos labios le había felicitado.

¡Poco le había faltado a ella para colgarse de su cuello en un asfixiante abrazo de oso!

.

.

Al fin había terminado de recoger su enorme habitación, ese era uno de los defectos que tenía al ser tan desesperantemente grande.

Se puso su ropa favorita puesto que aun estaba en pijama, tras mucho meditar se decidió por su ropa favorita:

- Lazo (demasiado grande) rosa.

- Faldita vaquera deshilachada por muchos e incontables sitios.

- Camiseta de tirantes rosa fucsia con volantes al final.

- Camisa roja de manga mediana roja a cuadros con unos elegantes toques negros en ella que la adornaban de forma majestuosa.

- Converse All Star rojas.

Se observó en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado.

.

Corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión buscaba al pelirrojo de mirada carmesí y hermosos labios que siempre le decía ''hola'' estrechándola cálidamente entre sus fornidos brazos.

Al fin le vio, estaba en la terraza, tomándose una Coca-Cola con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Dando un gritito de alegría que asustó a Brick, se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo y le llenó la cara de besos escuchando las carcajadas de Brick ante este acto.

Bombón llegó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y miró la escena, una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en ello.

- ¡Mami! – gritó Dalia al verla. Se estrelló contra el pecho de su madre y le abrazó fuertemente, después volvió hacia Brick y le dio un beso en la nariz.

- Mira, Bombón –le dijo Brick a Bombón- ¿no es nuestra hija la chica más hermosa del mundo entero?

Bombón acarició la sonrisa de Brick con las yemas de sus dedos y depositó un suave beso en ellos con la ternura que ella siempre mostraba.

Ella era la mejor esposa del mundo a ojos de Brick (además, Bombón seguía siendo SU peque ¡De nadie más!) y él era el mejor esposo del mundo a ojos de Bombón.

- Sí, mi amor. Nuestra hija es de todas las estrellas la más bella del firmamento –acto seguido le dio a su niña un suave beso en la mejilla provocando que una lenta y enorme sonrisa surcase los labios de Dalia.

Dalia los miró y sonrió, eran los mejores padres del mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Soy yo, Lucero.**

**Sé que tendría que estar trabajando en ''Un internado entre dos mundos'' pero como me habían pedido unas cuantas personas la continuación aquí os traigo el final de este two-shot, espero que os haya gustado y sin más contestaré a los comentario.**

**Jolus: ¡Gracias! ¡Al fin vuelves amor, que ya te echaba de menos! Espero que te haya gustado y por cierto, acabo de leer la conti de ''Honor de pirata'' y no pasa nada si no llega a las mil palabras, mi primera historia era de capítulos cortitos y todavía no me han matado.**

**Irina: Bueno, el que le diga peque a Bombón sí que es tierno, pero es más tierno como le dice Brick en ''Un internado entre dos mundos'' ¡Le dice que ella es su Ángel!**

**DobexiisDobs: ¡Que bien que te haya gustado! Espero que este final también te guste.**

**BrickxBloss-Reds: Ohh gracias, qué mona, eso me animó y me entusiasmó ¡Yo tengo ganas de dejar el primer comentario en una de tus historias!**

** : ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos leemos también!**

**¡Adiós chicas, nos vemos en la continuación de ''Un internado entre dos mundos''!**


End file.
